madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Valentina Glinka Estes
| Casualname = | Age = 20 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Navy Blue | Eyecolor=Violet | Birthplace= Osterode, Zhcted | Status= Alive | Weapon= Ezendeis | Element= Void/Shadow | Territory= Osterode | Occupation= Lord of Osterode | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Osterode | Army= N/A | Kingdom= Zhcted |Japseiyu = Hitomi Harada}} Valentina Glinka Estes (ヴァレンティナ.グリンカ=エステス Varentina Gurinka Esutesu) is one of the seven titular Vanadis of the story. Being the most calculating and devious among the Zhcted proud 7 Vanadis, Valentina is different from other Vanadis not only due to her mysterious past, but also the fact that she uses deception to get others to do her bidding and gain advantages. As a part of her family are the lost descendant of the Zhcted's regal blood line, Valentina would whatever she can to obtain the throne as the Queen of Zhcted, even using methods such as bribery and the manipulation of her subjects whilst enjoying chaos in other kingdoms; making her as the semi-antagonist in the series. Character Information Appearance Valentina has long black hime-style hair with a navy blue shade and purple eyes. She also possesses a voluptuous body figure, with her large bust that rival Sophie's own. Her silk white dress exposes much of her cleavage and much of her clothes are almost transparent. She also wears 3 different colors roses in different position; red ones as her hair band while the white ones are located in the waist. Personality Mysterious yet happy-go-lucky, Valentine is one of the mysterious Vanadis whose personality are beyond anyone's prediction. She is often seen as a jolly person and smiles all the time to most of her peers around her. She is also seemly polite, calm and even soft spoken, with her high mannerism and etiquette similar to Ludmira Lurie, to whoever she met. But behind her smile hide a sinister side which only few recognized. Unlike her fellow Vanadis who are the Valkyries of valor and justice, Valentina uses deception and manipulation to hide her true motives. According to Sophie, Valentina often lies in order to make other people believe her ruses. Due to her family was the descendant to Zhcted's royal family, which makes her a possible crown's successor even with a slightest chance, Valentina is ambitious as she believed that power is her drive to be superior to anyone and would do anything in order to elevate her chances for the crown, while eliminating any possible opposing rivals even to her fellow comrades and ministers. Due to her extreme ambitions and hunger for power, the Secret Void Vanadis care less about Zhcted affairs and even indulged other kingdoms mishaps. History Valentina is born in the House of Estes, rumored to be the lost descendant family of the Zhcted Royal Family. Despite it's regal status, the Estes Family's influence was weak compared to other noble families and given a limited power and wealth to govern Osterode. Moreover, the Osterode was so poor that it's soil barely grow any crops. Due to this, Valentina yield a strong resentment towards Zhcted. In her childhood, Valentina was interested in reading books and one of them was entitled "Records of the War of Zephyria", which she interested about the queen's tales of her rule of Asvarre. The tales about the legendary Asvarre Queen has inspired and fantasized Valentina, as she vowed to becoming the queen like Zephyria. To improvise the condition of her principality, Valentina spent her time by using her skills as a politician to increase her power and influence among the nobility. Through this dedication, Valentina's effort proved fruition as she has became Osterode only influential figure and even elected as one of Zhcted officials. At the age of 17, Valentina became the Vanadis of Osterode. Prior her service, Valentina made her first and only encounter towards Prince Ruslan, King Victor's favorite son who was wise in politics. While Ruslan was passed away after diagnosed a fatal disease, Valentina anxiously performed an investigation behind his sickness while assuming it caused by an unlikely conspiracy. After a year long investigations however, the Secret Void Vanadis gave up since there weren't any clues to support the investigation and immediately concluded that Ruslan died in natural causes. She is also responsible for the destruction of the House of Abt, Elizavetta Fomina's former family after investigated her late father's crimes. Plot The Silent Rise of the Secret Void Vanadis Prior the Battle of Dinant, Valentina was supposed under King Victor's orders to join the battle to invade Brune. Even with a strict rules, Valentina pretended to be sick and issued her health issues as her excuses for not participate the battle as she claimed that even she entered the battlefield it would ended in injuries and retreat from the battlefield; even exaggerated that even a scratched solider was considered as "heavily-injured". As the result, Osterode was became richer and prosper than it's former-self in previous 5 years, with most of the treasures were shared from the war efforts from her bandit subjugation. Even with the abundant power and luxury did not satisfied Valentina, as she have prepared to execute yet another scheme for the throne. First Meeting with Tigre As news about Tigrevrumud Vorn's war against Felix Aaron Thenardier trending around both Zhcted and Brune, Valentina silently teleport into Perucche Fortress, without both Ellen and Mira's suspicion, and paid Tigre a silent visit. Quietly arrived into Tigre's bedroom, the Secret Void Vanadis saw Tigre in his deep slumber and wondered how a person like Tigre caught her fellow Vanadis's affection towards him. Tigre's sleeping face prompted Valentina to sees him up close and teases him. Yet she remained vigilant as she knew that should she stay too long her presence would alarm anyone within Perucche Fortress, as well awakening the Earl of Vorn; in which she was shocked as her bust were accidentally groped by the still sleeping Tigre. Though surprised, Valentina remained calm, smiled bitterly and whispered that should Tigre awaken at that moment he will be confronting terrible consequences, before she poked Tigre and disappeared in a vortex portal, instantly without any trace. Vorn-Thenardier Campaign & Victory During the Vorn-Thenadier Campaign, the Secret Void Vanadis paid a rare visit to the Royal Palace and met her fellow Vanadis, Sophia Obertas, who had just exited the Kings Throne Room. She lied to the Gentle Light Vanadis about her exhaustion due to the over-usage of her teleportation powers and her dissatisfaction about her harem of men. When invited by the Gentle Light Vanadis for tea, Valentina instead smiled at Sophie before she bid farewell and disappeared; which prompt Sophie's suspicions upon Valentina's ruse and her hidden ambition. Post Brune Civil War and Hidden Alliance with Ganelon Prior the aftermath of the Brune Civil War, Valentina is last seen with the now exiled Ganelon and Gleast after the former faked his death while giving them shelter. The reason behind Secret Void Vanadis's deadly alliance with the former Brune aristocrat is to create yet another chaos within Brune to order to weaken Queen Regin's power. Valentina made an indirect proposal to King Victor to choose Tigre as a secret messenger to Asvarre. Another two elder statesmen had slipped in the word, and she made sure that others would not know that the idea was originally hers. Valentina then went to Port Prepus and spent days in a regal hotel for Tigre. However, she learned from her messenger that Tigre wasn't headed for Prepus and headed in Lippner instead, thanks to Alexandra Alshavin's arrangement. Valentina was worried over this matter as her plan was foiled, suspecting someone has watched over her. Nonetheless, Valentina remained calm while reading her favorite book until midnight. Zhcted New Heir: The Disputed War for the Crown Months after Tigre's disappearance, King Faron fell ill and decided entrusted his throne to his royal candidates, Eugene Shevarin the Earl of Pardu and Ilda Krutis the Duke of Bydgauche. Out of 8 royal candidates, only Eugene was chosen and enthroned as the new Head Monarch. Valentina invited both Eugene and Ilda to her mansion as her seemly celebrated Eugene's accession as King over while also attempted to settle the crown dispute of both Prince via a treaty. Behind this treaty however, was part of the Secret Void Vanadis plan to create anarchy. While both princes away from the table, Valentina would a small portion of poison on Ilda's cup. Although the poison did not drop into Ilda's cup, it was enough to fooled Ilda to think Eugene attempted to poison him and strained both ministers in progress. As her manipulation of both princes is completed, Valentina would prepared for her next move. Hidden Plans for Eternal Anarchy While Elen and Liza went to stop both Eugene and Ilda from engaging a war, Valentina was summoned by Victor about a similar problem. Although the news came to the king's ears, Valentina lied by blaming Earl of Pardu for staring the war, even though she was the culprit behind their feud. As King Victor began suspicious, Valentina requested a false permission to be a mediator for both princes, but the old king refuses since Valentina has much good terms with Ilda instead of Eugene. Despite his disagreement, Valentina managed to convince the old king by reminding him over the importance of a mediator, much to Victor's reluctance and decided to appoint her as the mediator. While leaving the court room, Valentina remarked ove Victor's suspicions about her while hoping that her "mediator-role" seemly settling her problems. Valentina stopped in mid-way while looking at the royal garden and impressed it's beauty. While indulging the scenery, Valentina began to wonder about her creation of factions within Zhcted and uses them to gain her advantage to dethrone King Victor and place herself as next ruler of Zhcted. But that vile plan are just only the beginning for Valentina, as she would tend to deal with her fellow Vanadis by keeping them at bay from her quest for power, with Elen and Liza now cleaning her mess she made. She is also thinking about Osterode since she considered it as treasured land even with it's poor beginning while vowed to reach the throne as fast as possible, even she had to resort immoral tactics. The Secret Void Vanadis was informed that Ganelon and Gleast were no longer in Osterode and left for Brune to create more chaos. However, she paid lesser concerns about them as long the chaos did not reach Osterode, while smirked as if she has achieved her goal. Powers and abilities Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) & Dragonic Skills (Veda) Valentina,'s primary weapons is her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry), Ezendeis, the Grim Reaper like Scythe. *'Umbrakinesis ':As Ezendeis is darkness/void type Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry), Valentia's Vanadis powers are based on void and shadows. With her power, the Secret Void Vanadis can control void space and shadows. *'Stealth Teleportation':Valentina can teleport almost to anywhere at anytime. Unlike Sofy's counterpart however, Valentina's teleport was so stealthy that not even her fellow Vanadis were able to detect her. Strangely enough, Valentina is also the only Vanadis did not strain much stamina nor power every time she used them. Trivia *Valentina is one of the few Vanadis who has the single nickname, along with Mila, Sofya & Olga. *Valentina's age shared with Sophie's, which is in 20's. *Interestingly, Valentina is an avid reader and has been having fantasies about fairy tales since she was little. *Out of all Vanadis, Valentina is the only Vanadis who is able to teleport to anywhere she wishes and oddly didn't get exhausted from it. *It is revealed that unlike most Vanadis who were born in a common background, Valentina is born in a aristocrat background due to the Estes House as a descendant to the Zhcted Royal Family. So even with slightest possibilities, Valentina might has a chance to be one of the successors for Zhcted's crown. *Valentina's Japanese Seiyū, Hitomi Harada is aslo a singer who sung the anime's ending. Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Zhcted Army Category:Zhcted